utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimizu Tatsuya
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = 清水達哉 |officialromajiname = Shimizu Tatsuya |officialnameinfo = |aka = たつ (Tatsu) |birthday = 28 |birthmonth = 08 |birthyear = |birthref = Twitter Infomations |status = Active |years = 2011-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 1077398 |mylist1 = 28677563 |mylist1info = utattemita |mylist2 = 37221446 |mylist2info = mix |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1289547 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co3091014 |nicommu2info = with Aimiya Zero |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = pot, Aimiya Zero, |otheractivity = mixing |country = }} Shimizu Tatsuya (清水達哉) or Tatsu (たつ) is an who is known mostly for his duet project Anmitsuya with Aimiya Zero. He used the short name Tatsu from 2011 and changed into Shimizu Tatsuya from December 2012. He often introduces his name is made from Japan omelet mechanism (日本オムレツ機構). In general, he has a soft, warm voice in the mid-range for male which is suitable for ballad songs and mellow melodies like "Shoushuu no Tama" . His voice seems to be flattening in high tones, despite of his proficiency in making long sounds as in "Nijiiro Danchi no Kamigakushi" and "AntiBeat" . In some special cases, his flattening voice fits well with the mood of the song as seen in his cover of "Yakimochi no Kotae" . When singing in lower tone, he adds vibrato to make his voice more sexy, as in his cover of "Madara Cult" and "Matsuri da! Hey Come On" . He sang with remarkable legatos in the cover of "Kimi ga Sora Kosokana Shikere" , "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" and even made grunt voice in "World of Paradox" . He also can rap as in songs with rap part like "Pinko Stick Luv" , "R.O.C.K.E.T" or full rap songs like "HATED JOHN" . On TmBox, he mostly uploads acapella/chorus versions of his NND videos and covers songs of professional singers. As seen in his cover of "Guu no Oto" on there, he prove that he can sing well with English lyrics. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units * Anmitsuya (あんみつや) with Aimiya Zero List of Covered Songs (2011.11.12) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.22) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.01.17) # "Sensational" (2012.02.11) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.02.16) # "Hello,Worker" (2012.03.24) # "Ki ni Naru Aitsu wa Kaijuu Shounen" (My Crush Was A Monster Boy) (2012.03.28) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (set in private) # "Madara Cult" (2012.03.07) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2012.05.13) # "Denpa Shoujo to Kuusou Teien" (The Radio Girl and Fantasy Garden) (2012.06.27) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.10) # "Nijiiro Danchi no Kamigakushi" (The Spiriting Away at Rainbow Apartments) (2012.08.23) # "Dai Ichiji Jibun Sensou" (The First Self War) feat. Tatsu and Fackey (2012.08.29) # "Raincoat no Shounen" (Boy of Raincoat) (2012.09.11) # "Chikubi Kara Ke ga Haetekita" (Hair Grew from my Nipple) (2012.09.11) (community only) # "Shuukan Shounen Bye-bye" (Weekly Shonen BYE-BYE) (2012.10.10) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2012.10.18) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) (2012.10.30) # "Eden" (2012.11.09) # "Hajimari no Kotoba" (Words of the Beginning) (2012.12.04) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2012.12.11) # "orange" (2013.01.02) # "Majimekei Kuzu no Nichijouteki Shuumatsuron" (The Everyday Eschatology of Diligent Waste) (2013.01.14) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.02.11) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.22) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2013.04.02) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Eudaemonics) (2013.04.05) # "GLIDE" feat. pot and Shimizu Tatsuya (2013.04.13) # "Yoshita, Iede Suru tte Yo" (Yoshida, Running Away From Home) (2013.04.13) # "Pinko Stick Luv" (2013.04.26) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.05.15) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) -TV Size ver.- (2013.05.28) # "Ton Ton Mae!" (Tap, Tap, Forward!) feat. Arikawa Tona and Shimizu Tatsuya (2013.07.22) # "Kimi ga Sora Kosokana Shikere" (Your Sky Is Sorrowful) (2013.08.15) # "Kotoba no Uta" (Word's Song) feat. pot and Shimizu Tatsuya (2013.09.23) # "HYBRID" (2013.10.11) # "Genjitsu" (Parhelion) (2013.11.25) # "Adam" (2013.12.13) # "Nibyoukan" (Two Seconds) -Rap ver.- feat. Hashiyan and Shimizu Tatsuya (2013.12.19) # "Donut Hole" (2014.01.09) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in the Wave of Sadness) (2014.01.27) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.02.19) # "ELECT" (2014.03.07) # "HATED JOHN" (2014.03.19) # "＋♂" (2014.03.23) # "Inoru You ni" (In Order to Wish) (2014.04.28) # "AntiBeat" (2014.05.04) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.05.16) # "Systematic Love" (2014.05.21) # "Inner Arts" (2014.05.26) # "Slow Motion" (2014.05.30) # "Close to you" (2014.06.12) # "jewel" feat. Isubokuro and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.06.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl (Lol)) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.07.11) # "Juuzoku Fritters" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.12) # "drop pop candy" feat. Shimizu Tatsuya and Aimiya Zero (2014.07.20) # "Kotonoha Karma" (Word Karma) feat. TokoNokoα and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.07.27) # "Envy Catwalk" -Retake- (2014.07.31) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.08.05) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.08.11) # "Afterglow" (2014.10.10) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.11.12) # "Shoushuu no Tama" (Apple of My Eye) (2014.11.14) # "Bouken no Shoga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.11.19) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) feat. €3 and Shimizu Tatsuya (2014.12.12) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) feat. Amatou and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.01.29) # "Connecting" ✽ Spring Forward feat. Aimiya Zero, Anemone, Amatou, Aramaki, Isubokuro, Shimizu Tatsuya, 620 and Lis (2015.03.21) # "Terror" (2015.03.14) # "R.O.C.K.E.T" (2015.03.27) # "Go Go Yuureibune" (Go Go Ghost Ship) (2015.05.09) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.05.14) # "Hello,World!" (Kekkai Sensen OP) (2015.05.17) # "La Vie" (2015.06.08) # "Tsuyuake no" (The End of the Rainy Season's) (2015.06.18) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.07.24) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.08.02) # "Buraikku Jikorizer" (Villainous Self-Riser) (2015.08.23) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.10.12) # "Isshinfuran" (Whole Heartedly) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.10.21) # "Miagete Goran Yoru no Hoshi wo" (Look up Seeing the Stars of Night) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2015.12.25) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshite mo" (Even If It's Your Happiness) (2015.11.03) # "Matsuri da! Hey Come On" (It's Festival! Hey Come On) (2016.01.19) # "World of Paradox" (2016.04.07) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.09) # "Dappo Rock" (Law-evading Rock) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2016.06.29) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.07.18) # "Kimi mo Warui Hito de Yokatta" (I'm Glad That You're Evil Too) (2016.08.26) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (The Promise That Doesn't Need Words) feat. Aimiya Zero and Shimizu Tatsuya (2016.09.15) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Past-Past-Past Life; Kimi no Na wa. theme song) (2016.09.24) # "Kire Carry On" (2016.12.18) # "Dance Robot Dance" (2017.01.21) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) (2017.02.01) # "Mousou Kanshou Danshou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) -Rap ver.- feat. Aimiya Zero, Hashiyan, and Shimizu Tatsuya (chorus) (2017.02.04) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Illust. by Kurono Chocolate (黒乃ちょこれえと) |Shimizu Tatsuya Tiny Lab.png|Shimizu Tatsuya as seen in Anmitsuya's first live Tiny Lab TOKYO 2015 |ShimizuTatsuyaTW.png|Shimizu Tatsuya as seen on his current twitter icon |ShimizuTatsuyaRL2.jpg|Shimizu Tatsuya in real life, as seen on twitter }} Trivia * He lives in Kanagawa. External Links * Twitter * instagram